A Naruto Story
by duckichan87
Summary: Juyo and her three siblings are traveling and just so happen to end up in Konoha. What happens when Juyo's fun turn into full out attraction? Nejioc and I'm thinking about Gaaraoc!
1. Chapter 1

(Okay, this is the oh-so-famous chapter story that I've been promising. I gotta say now that I do not own naruto...just Kia, Juyo and Mishi! So I hope u guys likey! )

"Damn it all Mia!" For the hundredth time that day Juyo yelled obsenities toward her older sister. "Tell me why we're in this lame ass village again Mia!" Juyo looked to Mia, but got

no reply. "Please Ju-kun, it's not too bad. I've heard alot of good things about the leaf village." Juyo stopped to look behind her. She had almost forgot about the youngest sibling

tagging along behind them. Juyo sighed, "fine, let's just get this over with. Mishi, u should keep up. We don't know who's lurking around this path." She said to the youngest in a

softened voice. Juyo stopped for a second to wait for Mishi. She wouldn't let anyone know it, but she had a soft spot for her youngest sibling. She felt that it was her responsibility

to protect Mishi. She blew a couple of strands from her face before continueing.

The sisters have just come from the wind village. They are traveling nins. They go from one village to the next to train and learn new battle techniques. Of course they didn't think of

this themselves, their father did. They would have preferred staying home, in the lightning village, to train. But their father insisted that if they were to travel to the different villages

then they would learn a great deal more. Juyo felt, however, that their father was just giving an excuse to get them out of his face. Every since their mother died, he had trained them

hard and long saying that they were too weak. And he had trained Juyo the hardest. Why? B/c she was a half breed. B/c their mother had cheated on him...and the result was Juyo.

That is why Juyo's name is so different from her sisters'. That is why Juyo looked so different from her sisters. Every person born into the lightning village has grey eyes with black

hair. Juyo had medium length semi-curly sandy brown hair (that stays up thanks to a couple of chinese chop sticks) with one grey eye and one brown...and that is how everyone in

the village knew that Juyo was not a full blooded member of the village. But family is important in the lightning village...otherwise Juyo would have been banished once her mother

died. Everyone treats her worse than others...everyone except Mishi that is. Yes, even Mia had some animosity toward her sister, but Juyo didn't care. The only reason she tags

along is to keep Mishi safe.

"Damn! How far away is this shit-hole?" Juyo complained once again. And for the first time that day she received an answered from the eldest. "Juyo quit complaining. We just have

to spend a few months in this village and then we're going home." Mia didn't even bother to turn to face her two sisters. She just kept walking. Juyo wasn't surprised, b/c that is how

Mia always acts...like a bitch. She keeps a calm monotone voice when speaking. Not once have Juyo ever seen Mia lose her patience...and that irked her. Juyo glared at the back

of Mia's head. At the black hair that fell just at her neck. Mia felt Juyo' glare but kept her cloudy grey eyes foward. She was the first to see them come upon the gates of the leaf

village. "State your business here." one of the gaurds demanded as they walked up. "We are traveling nins wishing to speak with the person in charge." Mia stated, keeping her cool.

The guard gave her a look over as if he was deciding if they were dangerous and let them pass. "okay, now what Mia-kun?" Mishi asked stepping up beside her sister. Mishi's clear

bright grey eyes looked up to her eldest sister with admiration. As she waited for a reply, she began pulling on one of her two ponytails...a habit she never could drop. Her long

wavy black hair was always pulled up into two high ponytails. "Now we speak to the head of this village." Mia had finally stated, once again walking toward the center of the village.

Juyo taggd behind glancing at everything she could. On the way she spotted a restaurant full of kids her age. She caught a glimpse of a large building hidden behind a wall, that she

was more than positive was a school for nins. As she walked by, however, she received a number of glances from passer-byers. But she just gave them one of her famous glares

before walking off.

Finally, after about 20 minutes of walking, they reached the center building it read '_hokage's office'. _Mia took no time in reading the sign before heading inside. "The Hokage must

be the leader of this village." she stated more to herself. They walked up to the front desk. "Hello how may I help you?" the lady sitting at the desk asked politely. Juyo just rolled

her eyes. Mia spoke for them. "We are traveling nins. We would like to ask the Hokage for permission to stay in this village to train for several months." The secretary nodded

before getting up and walking into the office behind her desk. "Could I be any more bored?" Juyo asked herself before leaning on the desk. Mishi giggled at her sister's antics, but

stopped abruptly when the secretary walked back out of the office door. "The Hokage will see you now." she said sitting back down. The three sisters bowed and walked inside.

"Hello Hokage. I would like to ask your permission..." but before Mia could continue, the Hokage cut her off. "I know what you're here for. Where are you from?" the voice asked.

Juyo couldn't see this person's face b/c he was sort of hidden in the shadows of the room. She just knew that it was an old man. "We are from the lightning village" Mia stated. "Ah

yes, allies of this village. Yes, you may stay here only if you will be attending the academy for nins." He chuckled. Juyo didn't like the sound of that. She was not about to go to no

amateur ninja school. "Hell no!" she blurted out. She faced Mia, "I thought we were here to learn new techniques, not teach little wanna-be ninjas how to fight!" Juyo knew that she

was pissing Mia off, but she didn't care. Before Mia could say anything to her rude sister, the Hokage spoke. "I assure you, the ninjas at this school are no amateurs. You will find

respectable fighters such as yourself." he finished. Juyo glared into the shadows, but eventually gave up the fight. "fine."she said walking out of the office.

Juyo got outside and leaned against the outside wall waiting for her sisters. She glared at people passing until she got sick of them staring. Yes, she was new to the village but staring

was rude, and it pissed her off. "What the hell are you looking at!" she yelled, scaring a couple away. "Juyo stop it" Juyo turned at the voice and upon seeing Mia, she rolled her

eyes. "Let's go. The Hokage have set us up with an apartment." she continued leading the way to the place. When they had finally arrived there, they picked out rooms. The only

things they carried, however, were a couple of outfits and money. They had to go shopping for the fridge. " I'll go." Mia said walking right out of the front door leaving the other two

girls alone. "Well what do u say we go and explore?" Juyo asked glancing at Mishi. Mishi smiled. "Sure" she said following Juyo out the door. "We have to get back before Mia

though." she continued looking up at the clear blue sky. "Eh, forget about that," Juyo started, "Mia wouldn't mind anyway. It'll give her some time alone." Juyo put her hands behind

her head and closed her eyes, but kept walking. Within five minutes, they reached a park. "Nice" Mishi said sitting at a swing. Juyo sat next to her and neither of them talked. It was

sunset and both were looking up into the flamed sky.

"Kankouru! Quit being a perv!" The sound of yelling slapped Juyo out of her state of mind. She look toward the source of the commotion and saw three kids around her age, 16.

One was a girl with two blond short ponytails, one was a guy with dark hair, strange markings on his face and a type of life-style doll on his back, and the last one earned a glare.

He was a guy with blood red hair and greenish-blue eyes, but his dark vibe is what had caught Juyo. Then the trio had finally noticed Juyo and Mishi. They were silent. "Do you

have a problem?" the blonde asked turning from her arguement with the dark haired boy. Juyo stood up attempting to keep her cool, but failed miserably." Who the hell are you

talking to blondy!" she yelled ready to fight at any moment. Both girls growled and got into a fighting stance. "Juyo please..." Juyo had almost forgot about Mishi, who had recently

grabbed hold of her arm. Juyo looked into Mishi's soft grey eyes and stood up straight. She sighed, "Fine lets go. No use wasting my time fighting that dingbat." and began to walk

away ingoring the insults the blonde was throwing back at her. And much to Juyo ingnorance, Mishi looked back at the trio. She found herself attracted to the red-head. She looked

back at him and blushed when she saw that he, too, was looking at her.

When the two of them got home Mia was already there. "Where were you two?" she asked eating a cup of ramen. "Exploring." Juyo simply said before walking to her room to go

to sleep. "We have school tomorrow!" Juyo heard Mia yell before closing her door. _'Great'_ Juyo thought to herself as she jumped into bed. _'Maybe that blonde will be there so I _

_can beat her ass!'_ she thought with a smile on her face as she fell asleep.

(Kay, that's all folks! Message and reveiw and I'll add on chappies! ducki-chan)


	2. Chapter 2

(okay, I'm not gonna be too mean...so here's another chappie. But I'm serious now, I want at least ten reviews before I add another chappie!)

rrriiiiiinnnnnggggg! Juyo turned in her sleep and barely opened her eyes to see an alarm clock flashing 7:00. "when the hell did I buy a clock..." she mumbled to herself doing nothing

about the annoying sounds it was emitting. "DAMN IT MIA!" she yelled knowing that Mia had heard her. Juyo tore the clock from the wall and threw it across the room before

storming out of her room door. She marched right down stairs to see Mia making toast. "What the hell is sitting in my room!" she screamed to her sister still in her long night shirt.

"It's an alarm clock Juyo." Mia stated simply, not turning from the toaster. Juyo growled at her sister's smartass remark, "I know what it is...what I wanna know is how the fuck it

got there!" Mia didn't bother giving Juyo an answer. So with a frustrated sigh, Juyo went back upstairs to get ready for this school.

About 30 minutes later Mia, Juyo and Mishi was heading out of the door. Throughout the entire walk to the school, which was about 10 minutes, none of the three sisters said a

word. All of them, although they wouldn't admit it, was a bit nervous about attending the school. Never in their travels had they been obligated to train with anyone that was of their

own age. As a matter of fact, they couldn't remember the last interaction they had with sumone that was their age besides themselves. _'damn this school is big'_ Juyo thought to

herself as they approached their destination. "We first have to check in as new students." Mia said as she began to walk thru the front doors of the school. As the three walked

inside, they found that there was not a lot of students. "You all are early." a voice called out behind them. All three turned to see a browned haired man. "My name is Iruka. I will be

teaching u." he said as he put a friendly smile on his face. Mia and Mishi bowed and said hello, but Juyo's mind was sumwhere else. _'Hm...so that's why no one's here. All I want _

_to know is if that dumb ass blonde is here.' _Juyo thought to herself looking around the interior of the building. "Juyo quit being rude." Mia's voice had brought her back to reality.

She looked from her sister to the waiting Iruka and muttered a "Yo". The guy accepted the acknowledgment and moved on. He lead them to the empty classroom and informed

them that school had actually started at 8:00. He gave them the latest book that the class was reading and left. The girls looked at eachother and then went to sit at a desk to wait

for class to start. Mia and Mishi sat at the two front desks while Juyo went into the back of the class and sat down to start reading the book.

Juyo's POV

After about 10 minutes of the book, which was actually prety good, a couple of kids began to file in the classroom. Of course each one of them saw each of us, but none of them

had the balls to approach us. They just went in their little groups and wispered about having new additions to the class. And pretty soon it began to tick me off. After getting to a

stopping point in my book, I looked over the top of it at the groups of bastards wispering and gave them a scowl that pretty much said all on it's own..."Your wispering is pissing me

off." After that, they had at least wispered a bit more quitely. When it had finally turned 8:00, everyone filed in. "Everyone in your sits please!" I heard Iruka call out. I could tell that

everyone was scuffling to a seat but I didn't bother to glance at any that had passed me...that is until a shadow fell across my book. I looked up to meet whitish pupiless eyes. I

looked the guy over from his long dark hair that was pulled back to his ugly sandals that everyone seemed to wear. I looked back up to look into his eyes. "May I help you?" I

asked the boy with an eyebrow raised. "You're in my seat." he said in a simple as-a-matter-of-fact kind of tone. I was getting annoyed. The boy's tone had reminded me of Mia's

nonchalant tone. But I just smiled. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that your name was etched into the desk..." I started until I purposely stopped myself. "oh wait, that's right, IT

ISN'T!" I said finally showing my true smartass side. The boy just glared. "You don't know who you're talking to..."he said between his teeth but I didn't really care b/c I

interrupted. "Nor do I care!" I then put my attention back into my book. I heard a ring of gasps from the students. I knew that his anger was building up but I didn't give him the

satisfaction of showing how pissed off I was also. If he was so angry then he would challenge me to a battle after this class. "Neji, sit down please." I knew that was Iruka who said

it, but couldn't help to smirk at the boy's loss of his chair. _'So Neji is his name huh? Hopefully he's as good as the others obviously think he is.' _I thought, secretly watching the

guy go two seats in front of me and sit down.

My nose was in the book for most of the teaching period until I heard Iruka talk about a battle tournament. I looked up just in time for him to explain that today during class, we

would all go out to the field and have a 'friendly' tournament. "So lets get moving." he said before walking toward the classroom door. Everyone got out of their seats to follow him.

When I had finally gotten up I caught a glimpse of Mia and Mishi already out the door. I faltered for a bit, looking everyone over to see if this would be fun or not. "Scared?" I

turned to see the same guy that I stole the chair from standing between me and the door. I laughed a bit at his remark. "Yeah right."I said walking up closer to him trying to get past.

He glowered at me as I smirked. "Uh, what was your name again?...Keji...Nemi?" I asked innocently as I walk right past him following the others. I didn't bother waiting for a

response. Upon reaching the field, I had finally caught up with Mia and Mishi when Iruka approached us. "U girls have the option of participating." he said to us. We all agreed to

fight like everyone else. I mean, that is what we came here for isn't it?

"I've already put all of your names in this box. I will pick two names from the box and those will be the ones to fight eachother. Everyone will fight." Iruka stated as soon as

everyone settled down. "First up, is Shino and Shikamaru." he said picking the first two names. I didn't even bother to watch the fight. I just sat at the side-line, read my book, and

waited for my name to be called. Well, actually I stopped reading when Iruka called Mishi's name. She was paired to fight a guy named Lee. This caught my attention. I always

keep a watch on Mishi when she's fighting. I took a look at this Lee. As a matter of fact I think that I've seen this weird looking guy walking with that Neji person that I just happen

to enjoy pissing off. I stood up and got ready for Mishi to show her stuff. Hopefully this Lee will fight well enough for Mishi to be pushed to a limit. He didn't seem too

threatening...maybe speed, but nothing else. The guy started the fight with a whole spill about the potential of youth or sum crap like that. "Would you cut the b/s and start the fight

already!" I yelled across the field, tired of hearing him talk. And when it did start, I found that I was right after all. The guy was all speed. He hardly did any kind of jutsu. And Mishi

kept up with him just fine. By the end she did a clone jutsu and had three of herself with small daggers poised the guy's neck from all directions. "Winner: Mishi!" Iruka called out.

The Lee guy bowed to her and complimented her skills. Mishi bowed back and headed back over to me and Mia. I pulled her into a hug and complimented how well she had done

on the fight and how much better she had gotten. "Your form and stances were off." I heard Mia say whe she stepped up to the two of us. I saw Mishi's usually happy grey eyes

show a flash of sadness. I fully turned to Mia, pissed off. "Why must u do that every fucking battle!..."I yelled into her face. I was so ready to fight Mia until I felt a tug at my sleeve.

"Ju-kun please, don't fight. It's alright really." I listened to Mishi's words but my glare never left Mia. "Well, I don't think that it is Mishi. I never did." I said finally turning to her. I

sighed and walked to the other side of the field to calm my nerves. "Next battle: Neji and Juyo!" I stopped half way across the field and smirked. I turned to see Neji station himself

right across the field from me. "This battle, woman, is for the seat in the class. Agreed?" he yelled toward me. I smiled, "Ya know I'm beginning to wonder what's so damn special

about that seat. But I agree anyway." I told him squatting down in a fighting stance. _'Now this would be fun.'_

_(okay...remember TEN REVIEWS! So I suggest u click that little 'go' button at the bottom corner and ask for another chappie! Thanx ducki-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, well I only got 4 reviews but I'm gonna update anyway. I figure that if the readers wanna review then they'll do whatever...so thanx to the four that reviewed. Ima put out a tribute to u three in the next chappie kay? I luv u guys! ducki-chan

Juyo squatted down in the fighting position and waited for Neji to strike. And finally he began to run towards her. When he got within a foot of her, he disappeared. Juyo stayed

on guard and kept a smirk on her face. "Come on...where are u." she sung out almost inaudibly. At the last moment she sensed his chacra right behind her. She ducked a kick from

him and jumped back a bit b/4 swinging at his head. He leaned back avoiding the punch and Juyo took this opportunity to bend down and knock his feet from under him, but this

only resulted in him disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Substitution." she mumbled to herself b/4 a few shurikan flew towards her. She dodged them all and threw a couple back in

the same direction. She knew that she had to at least scrape him. She was damn good at targets. She saw him jump down from the tree with a scrape on his cheek. She just smiled

b/4 she began doing a few hand signs. He had never seen this jutsu b/4 so he just waited to see what she would do. After the signs she pulled out three kunai and threw two at him.

"U really think u can beat me with a couple of kunai?" he yelled to her as the first two came his way. To the eyes of others, Neji dodged the kunai, but as Juyo jumped up into the

air two cuts appeared on the boy's arm. _'what! I dodged those...what is this trick?'_ Neji thought to himself as he watched Juyo jump up into the air with one last kunai in her hand

ready to strike. He got ready for it, resolved to dodge it by as much as he could. She finally threw the weapon and it came straight for Neji's right shoulder. Neji jumped a couple of

feet away, satisfied with his manuever. But within the next few seconds he felt pain in that right shoulder. His eyes widened and he looked down to see a kunai stuck in his shoulder.

When he had finally looked back up, Juyo was running toward him. He didn't have enough time to dodge as Juyo's foot came flying at his head. With the impact, Neji flew into the

same tree that he hid himself in. He wasn't knocked out and he was about to pull the kunai from his shoulder so that he could keep fighting the girl but Iruka called the end of the

battle. "Winner: Juyo!"Juyo looked around her to see surprised faces. She glanced back at Neji to see him scowling at her. "This isn't over woman." he said to her as she smirked

and walked to the sideline with Mishi. "Wow Juyo, u've gotten so good." she said as Juyo walked up. Juyo smiled at her younger sister and thanked her.

After a few more fights, Juyo really didn't pay attention, the bell releasing class had finally rung. What Juyo did notice , however, was that this Neji guy had kept glaring her way.

Juyo and her sisters got out of the school and began walking home until a voice stopped them. "Hey woman!" Of course Juyo knew, without turning, who had called her. "What do

u want...uh, whatever ur name is." she said w/o turning around. She heard him growl at her comment but he eventually went on. "Don't think this is over. I went easy on u." he said

to her back. "Well Leji, that was very stupid of u. U're never supposed to underestimate ur opponent." she said finally beginning to walk away. "My name, woman, is Neji!" he

called out to her. "and my name, Keji, is Juyo!" she threw back over her shoulder. "Take care of that shoulder Keji!" she ended as she got out of yelling range. "Why must u be so

bothersome Juyo?" Mia asked as she walked in step with Juyo. "Why must u be so damn nosy Mia? This is b/t me and that boy." she said simply as they walked home. When they

finally reached their commode Mia picked the conversation back up. "I'm beginning to think that u actually like this boy." she said as they walked into their living room. Juyo, who

was walking into the kitchen, stopped. "Don't be stupid. He can't even fight." she said to her older sister. She, however, said it in a attempt to convince herself also. _'Damn can I _

_actually like him?'_ she asked herself as she heated up a cup of ramen. _'I do have a wierd enjoyment in tormenting him...does that mean that I like him? No, it just means _

_that I'm bored. And he's my only way of having a bit of fun.'_ she concluded as she headed for her room.

Juyo's pov

I sat in my room on my windowsill. Damn, I was bored. In the other villages I always had sumone to fight. _'maybe I can go and start a fight with Mia. We haven't fought in a _

_while.'_ I thought to myself looking out at the sun getting lower and lower. After a couple of seconds deciding what the hell I could do, I jumped out of the window. I went to the

park to watch the sun set. I never thought that I would bump into sumone there. "What are u doing here woman?" I looked looked to my left to see that Neji guy sitting on the

bench. He stood up as if I was about to attack him. I just looked at him strangely and walked a couple of feet away toward the swings. I sat down and began to stare out into the

sunset. That is until he stepped in front of me. "Look I don't have anything against u. I just want to chill Keji." I said to him, knowing that I got his name wrong. "My name is Neji."

he growled under his breath. "Whatever." I waved it off and pretended to take an interest in the sunset behind him. "I challenge u, woman, to another fight. Do u accept?" he asked.

I smirked and looked up into those pupiless eyes of his b/4 closing my eyes. "Are u sure u wanna do that? U know what happened last time. How is that shoulder of yours by the

way?" I replied hearing him growl in frustration. "Besides, I don't really feel like it. Maybe sum other time Keji boy" I finished finally opening my eyes to meet his angry ones. B/4 I

could react, he reached out and pulled me up by my shirt. I look down at his fist gripping my shirt back up to his face. "Call me by my name and I'll call u by yours." he said in a

deep tone. I smiled, ready to play with his mind. "U know...u are so cute when u're mad." I told him with a soft smile on my face. I could see his eyes widen. He unconsciously

dropped my shirt. I decided to play with him a bit more. "Tell u what...since it seems that I have such a problem with remembering ur name, I'll just give u a nick-name." as I said

this his eyes narrowed. I put my finger on my chin, pretending to think really hard. "What about Ne-chan?...or Ji-chan?...or Ne-kun?...or..." but b/4 I could go on he yelled out a

"NO!" I stopped and looked at him innocently. "Why not Ne-kun?" I was pretty sure that he was about to swing at me. He glared hard at me. "Woman if u call me that in public I

swear..." he started b/4 I cut in with a big smile. "U'll what Ne-kun? If u approach me, that is the name I'll regard u by. So I suggest u pull these little challenge proposals in private."

I finally said as my smile faded. I sat back down to catch the rest of the sunset.

"I will not allow a female to threaten me!" he said, still standing in the way of the sunset. "Well I just did. U can disregard it if u'd like...but I'm as serious as a fuckin' heart attack."

I said attempting to see thru him and continued, " and if u'd still like to fight me. U can meet me here tomorrow and we can find a nice little spot to do it. But be warned, I don't fight

w/o a price at stake." I looked back up to his face. "Fine" he said, "we'll have sumthing at stake." he finished and walked off. I watched him until he had disappeared around a

corner. My gaze went back toward the sun to find that it was gone. "That bastard..." I growled to myself. As I walked home I found myself thinking of what I would make him do

when I would win the fight tomorrow. I just knew that it had be sumthing that would embarrass him. I finally jumped back up into my window and took a nice hot shower. I went to

bed thinking of tomorrow. _'Would he actually approach me?'_ I thought to myself as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here's yet another chapter of my Naruto Story (for lack of a better title). I'm stil not getting as many reviews as I hoped for, but for now my inspiration to update if my four (or five) little amigos. So I dedicate this chapter to Kira, jettboard, Gaara's Pyro Raccoon, Speed Ninja Alchemist and DeathIsNearYou! I luv u guys for taking the time to review my little story. I'll try and get these chappies out as fast as I can for u guys! ducki-chan

juyo's pov

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. _' I hope the dope walks up to me...naw, he's not that stupid'_ I thought as I climbed out of bed. Within the next ten

minutes I was making my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Mia and Mishi eating breakfast. " Morning Mish." I said to her ignoring Mia completely. " Morning Ju-

kun." she replied looking up from her pancakes and eggs. I noticed a bit of nervousness from her. " What's up?" I asked watching her, all of a sudden, take an interest in her plate.

"uh, nothing ju-kun." she said glancing at Mia. I got a little irked. Mia did sumthing or at least said sumthing to Mishi. So for the first time that morning I had aknowledged her. "What

the hell did u do?" I asked her leaning over her plate of breakfast. She just looked up at me with absolutely no emotion and stood up. I was ready to fight her, but she just picked up

her plate and walked out the kitchen. I watched her leave b/4 turning back to Mishi. "You okay? She didn't do anything did she?" I asked her, satisfied with her shaking her head

no. "Well, I'm going to school early today okay?" I said to her as I turned to get a bagel. I was troubled by her being so quiet. I turned back toward her to see a smile on her face. I

couldn't help but to smile back curious as to what she was thinking. "What?" I asked watching her. "Oh nothing. It's just that u hated the idea of school and now u want to be the

first there. Why is that Ju-kun?" she said. Instead of making a smart comment, I just smirked at her and turned to walk out the door.

I arrived at the school 10 minutes later. Of course no one was there so I just found a nice big tree and jumped up in it. I sat on a branch comfortably and pulled out my book.

About 20 minutes later, I began to hear a couple of voices. _'Damn, the time sure does fly.'_ I thought as I watched a couple of kids walk by talking. "Yeah, I heard they totally like

eachother. It's kinda hard to believe actually." a boy said walking with a blonde girl with her hair up in a ponytail. "No way! Neji and that Juyo girl!" the blonde yelled out. My eye

twitched at this but I didn't give away my hiding place. I just had to hear more. "Yeah, I heard they even have a date tonight at the park." the boy continued ignoring the blonde that

stopped with her mouth hanging open. I couldn't take anymore of this non-sense. I jumped down from the tree in front of them. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" they screamed half

surprised and half scared. I was pissed._ 'Who the hell made these rumors up?' _I thought straightening myself before pointing an acusing finger at them. "Whoever said that is lying!

I do not have a date with that ass!" I yelled at them. They nodded as I turned to leave. I walked into the front doors of the school calming down a bit. "What the hell does these kids

come up with these days?" I mumbled to myself as I walked into the classroom. I sat down in the exact same chair as the first day I arrived. I put my nose back into my book

completely forgetting the event. Everyone began walking in the classroom including the blonde and the boy I confronted earlier. A minute later I caught a glance on Neji walking thru

the door. I looked over the top of my book to catch his eye. I looked him straight in the eye daring him to approach me, but he just walked to his seat. I smirked at the back of his

head and I knew that he coud feel my gaze on him when he tensed up.

I kept my interest in my book for half the period until sumone walked thru the door. The man walked up to Iruka and wispered sumthing in his ear. Iruka nodded and turned to

the class. "Mia, Juyo, Mishi...the headmaster would like to speak with u three." he stated as I put my book down into my lap. I didn't like the idea of going to this headmaster. I

knew that nothing good would come of it. But I got up anyway. I felt Neji's eyes follow me as I walked out of the classroom. We followed the man in silence. When we had gotten

to the office door, he stopped and turned to face us. "Go on in." he said simply opening the door for us. We walked into a luminated room with a single desk in the middle of it. An

old man sat in the chair behind the desk. He was old but nowhere near as old as that Hokage we met when we had first arrived. He was losing a bit of hair on the top of his head

and what was left of it was completely grey. "Please, sit" he said motioning to three chairs set up in front of his desk. We sat and looked to the old man. "My name is Kimoto and as

u know I am the headmaster of this school. I'll get straight to the point. I'm sure that u three have noticed that every student in the academy has been put into groups of three." he

started. I caught his drift immediately but didn't think too much on it. There are three of us after all. "I am aware that there are three of u, but I would prefer not to have siblings in the

same groups." when he said this, I scowled. I began to worry. If I couldn't be in the same group how could I protect Mishi? I frowned even more when he smiled. "So I have set up

three groups that already exist that will be turned into groups of four." I could tell that he was proud of himself for thinking this up, but I wanted to punch his ass out. "Mishi you will

be joining Hinata, Kiba and Shino." he stated looking at her. He then turned to Mia. "Mia u will be joining Lee, Tenten and Neji." I definitely frowned at this. _'What the hell! I'm _

_supposed to be with that team! She'll just turn them against me!' _I caught myself thinking before he turned to look in my direction. "Juyo u will be joining Naruto, Sakura and

Sasuke." I couldn't even remember hearing these names around school. "U all are dismissed. The participating teams have already been notified. So they will meet u three in the

classroom."

Mia and Mishi stood up immediately and walked out the door while I sat there in shock. "Is there a problem Juyo?" he asked me upon seeing that I was still sitting there. _'Hell _

_Yeah!'_ I thought but shook my head no instead. I stood up and walked out the office. By the time I got outside the classroom door, I realized that class had been over. I took a

deep breath to calm my nerves before walking into the room. I was greeted by the site of the three teams. I looked to see Mishi nervous but smiling at a boy with small canines and

a small dog lying on his head. There was a girl beside him with the same eyes as Neji and a permanent blush on her face. She had to be Hinata...and a relative of Neji. I glanced at

Neji's group to see Mia fully introducing herself. And for a split second I held eye contact with Neji. I smirked and winked at him before walking over to my own group. "Yo" I said

taking in their appearances. "Yo" a boy said leaning on a desk. He had short spikey black hair with the dark eyes to match. He had on a oversized blue shirt with tan shorts.

"Sasuke" he stated without looking me in the eye. I narrowed my eyes at this. "We'll have to work on the eye contact Sasuke." I said to him hearing him scoff at my comment. I

turned to the next boy. He had short blonde hair with baby blue eyes and a big smile on his face. " Hi! My name's Naruto!" he practicaly yelled, but I had to admit...I liked the boy's

confidence. What I didn't like, however, was the bright orange jump suit he wore. I moved my gaze once again to a girl with long pink hair and jade green eyes to match. "Hello, my

name is Sakura." she said simply inching a bit more toward Sasuke. I smiled at this. "Well, my name's Juyo. So who's training us?" I asked as soon as sumone walked into the room.

I faced the door and noticed that all the other teams had already left. _'damn, I've gotta catch up with Mishi's group to threaten them about keeping Mishi safe'_ I thought to

myself before focusing my mind on the male that just walked in. "Why hello there. U must be the new student. I am ur trainer. U can call me Kakashi-sensei." he said to me bending

down to look me in the eye. Most of his face was covered with a type of blue clothe. He kept one of his eyes hidden behind the headband of his. And his short silver hair was

unkept. Gotta admit though...he was hot.

I just told him my name and we were off. We were going to an open field to train, but when we got there we ran into Mia and her team. An arguement broke out on who would

use the field. Until finally we agreed to fight for it. The two senseis sat at the side lines as we decided who would fight who. Before anyone could speak, I pointed to Mia. "I've got

her." I said glaring holes thru her head. Everyone looked surprised that I would want to fight my own blood, but they had no clue what animosity we had toward eachother. If I

could kill her w/o Mishi being so sad...then I would have done so a long time ago. The others had chosen who would fight who. The first to go was Sakura v.s Tenten. I have to

admit, I paid absolutely no attention to the fight. The next to go was Naruto and Neji. And even with my interest in the way Neji fought, I still paid no attention. _'When was the last _

_time I fought Mia? Damn it! I can't even remember her moves'_ I thought to myself as Sasuke and Lee stepped up to fight next. I was trying to remember her

techniques...anything at all, but I could pull nothing._ 'That's weird. I never forget a fight and I know that we've fought before.'_ I barely heard Mia calling my name to step

forward. "Well, here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself as we started the fight.


	5. Chapter 5

okay, here's the next installment. Sorry I'm kinda slow with updating. I'm just having a bit of trouble with my computer...so stick with me here, kay? Before I start the story though...I'd like to say a few things about my fav. reviewers!

Gaara's Pyro Raccoon--check out the Away from home and into the ninja world story b/c it rox! It's a Gaara/oc and Sasuke/oc story!

Anbu Nin Alchemist-- has a number of poems...so if u're into poetry kind of stories then check these out. There is also a Gaara fic!

DeathIsNearYou--has a story on Shaman King...haven't seen it, but if u have then check it out kay?

Okay...that's all my ramblings for this chappie! So Enjoy!

Juyo's pov

I ran towards her as fast as I could and she just stood there. I guess the best way to figure out how she ticks is to take her head on. So I didn't do any sneaky tricks when I

approached her. I sent a kick towards her head, but she leaned back at the last moment. As I kept sending kicks and punches her way, she kept avoiding them. I jumped back

catching my breath when I saw her smirk. _'What the hell! Kia doesn't smirk.'_ I thought to myself rather curious as to what she was planning. I stood up straight and pointed a

finger at her. "Would you quit playing around and fight me!" I yelled at her. She smiled. "Fine, if that's what you want." she said before she began doing a jutsu. I had never in my life

seen those hand signs before...or I, at least, didn't remember them. "Dark memory!" she screamed out. Not long after I was surrounded by a blinding light. I shut my eyes and

growled. _'So the point of this jutsu is to blind me?'_ I thought to myself keeping my guard up. I was ready for her to attack while I was blinded but nothing came...until I felt a rush

of pain run up my right side. I clenched my teeth. And then that side pain had begun to run throughout my entire body. I fell to my knees and cried out in pain. The light was still

surrounding me, but all I cared about was making the pain stop. And then...the light turned into darkness. And I fell into it. It swallowed me whole and I was grateful b/c the

excruciating pain had left my body. I wandered somewhat within the darkness until it began to recede. I started to see the forms of objects...of people...it was my village! For a

moment I was quite confused, but then I realized that I was still under her jutsu. "Dark Memory" I mumbled to myself as I watched little children play around me. How is this

memory so dark?...I kinda liked being home. I walked around looking at all the familiar faces and places until there was a sudden darness cast over the village. I looked up to see a

major black cloud. There was something that caught my suspicion about this omnious cloud. And my attention was not pulled from this cloud, as if I half expected it to talk or

something, until I heard a few screams. Covered jounins had begun jumping from the trees in the nearby forest. And right before my eyes, they began slaughtering everyone. I tried

to fight one of them but my fists went right through their bodies. _'No! This can't be happening! Please tell me that it's all fake...tell me it's all a dream!'_ I thought frantically. If

this supposed to be a memory jutsu...doesn't that supposed to mean that this had happened? But I would have known...I would have been there to stop them. _'Or maybe this is _

_sumone else's memory.'_ I thought. But that still wouldn't change the fact that this was supposed to have happened before. I put my hands to my head, no longer able to watch my

village being slaughtered. _'Why can't our shinobi fight better. Why can't they fight them off. Save the village dammit!'_ I opened my eyes once again and saw our father. "NO!"

I screamed out as he fought for his and the village's lives. I fell to my knees as he was run through with a doubled edged sword. I may have had problems with him, but I sure as hell

didn't want him to die. "Stop! PLEASE STOP" I screamed, wanting this jutsu to end. I would gladly take the pain again. _'Just please don't let me endure this any longer!'_ I

thought as soon as my prayer was answered...the pain returned. And the darkness came back. I was grateful, but in pain once again.

3rd pov

Everyone saw Juyo fall to the ground a few moments after Kia did a memory jutsu on her. She began grabbing at the dirt under her as she would scream out in pain. "What did

you do!" Sakura yelled at Kia thinking that she was being a bit harsh on Juyo. Kia looked toward her, " Don't worry about it." she said simply and began walking away. "Hey! We

still have to train." Tenten yelled after her but she was gone. Everyone's attention went back to Juyo when she screamed out, "PLEASE STOP!" and began writhing in pain just a

second after it. Kakashi ran to her picking her up into his arms. "We should get her to a hospital." he said knowing that the jutsu would cause internal injuries.

Juyo's pov

I sat on a smalll branch in the park. It was now around eight in the evening and I didn't really want to go home. I had the fight on my mind. After that fight I woken up in the

hospital. Kakashi-sensei and the rest of the team was there waiting for me to wake. Supposedly, I had fallen out after about five minutes of screaming in pain. They asked me

exactly what had happened during the jutsu...but I couldn't remember. All I remembered was the pain, the light and the darkness. _'Dammit it all. I still can't remember how she _

_fights or what the hell I saw in the jutsu!'_ I thought to myself as I watched the sun fall behind distant mountains. I knew that it was bad...real bad. I just couldn't remember what

the bad thing about it was. I growled at myself...until I heard footsteps fall under my tree. I looked down into lavender eyes and quickly looked back up at the darkening sky. "What

do you want Neji." I growled. I was in no mood to play his little games. I knew that he was here to fight me, but I just didn't feel like it. " We have a challenge to settle woman!" he

yelled up at me. I jumped down right in front of him and glared. "I'm in no mood to play Neji. Some other time." I said to him then began to walk away. But he quickly grabbed my

upper arm and pulled me back to him. He just glared at me. We were so close and he had yet to realize it. I felt my problems begin to melt away as I saw him glare even harder,

determined to beat me at our little game. I smiled..._'God I love it when he's like this.'_ I thought as I put my hands on his chest. He, then realized how close we were, but tried not

to show how uncomfortable he was. "Well Ne-kun, I see you just won't take no for an answer." I said to him. I stood up on the tips of my toes attempting to get even closer to him.

"I like that." I continued almost at the brink of kissing him. He stumbled back a bit. I smirked knowing that I was the reason that he was so unbalanced.

He growled again at my smirk...geez this boy was stubborn. "You wanna fight me Ne-kun, then lets fight." And I lead the way to the training field. When we finally got there, I

smiled at his serious face. "Don't be so serious Ne-kun. It's no fun that way." I yelled across the field to him. "Stop calling me that!" he yelled back. "Make me." I said simply putting

my hands on my hips. "Fine! If I win I get the seat and you will call me by my name!" he yelled once again. I huffed at his words. "Geez, what's so special about that damn chair." I

asked knowing that it was more-so the principle of taking the chair. "Fine. And if I win not only will I keep the chair, but I will be able to call you Ne-kun in public." his eyes

narrowed at my conditions. He knew that he couldn't lose, otherwise he would be getting called by my nick-name in front of everyone. I really wouldn't do that...but he doesn't

know that. And so we began the battle...the stiotic v.s the flirt.

Kay...that's all folks! Hope u tune in for the next installment. This time I promise that I'll have it out within 3 days! I really have nothing better to do. I just got out of school and I have no job...SO I'M FREE! hearts and junk! ducki-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so here's the deal...I can't stand writing fight scenes. And not to mention, I'm really bad at them. So I'm going to skip their little fight, kay? You can still tell what happened though okay...so don't get a little fit. If someone would like to write my fight scenes then I would be more than happy to advance you a future chapter and let you send me back the scene...and I will definitely tell everyone that it wasn't written by me. I just need a little help kay? Message me if you're interested... ducki-chan

Juyo's pov

"Ju-kun! Ju-kun wake up!" a voice called out to me as I rolled over in bed and grunted. "Come on

Ju-kun, school is in half an hour." I knew that it was Mishi who was trying to wake me up. I

grunted out a "okay." and heard her walk out the door. I rolled over once again and let the covers

slide off of my face. I stayed still while my face heated up from the ray of light coming through my

window. "Ugh" I grunted once again carefully swinging my feet over the side of my bed. I could

hardly feel the cold floor under my toes...I was sore. That damn fight with Neji last night took a lot

out of me. I didn't want to move any of my limbs at this point but knew that if I didn't Mishi would

come in there again and find my soreness unusual. So I rose to my feet, swaying a bit, and made

my way to a steaming hot shower.

In the next twenty minutes I was limping my way downstairs. But before I walked into the kitchen

I straightened up. I wouldn't let Mia see me limping. I didn't forget our little fight and I know the

chick is hiding something. "Where were you all last night Juyo?" Mia asked me when I walked in

the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. "Minding my business. Why don't you try it sometime." I replied as I

grabbed a piece of toast. "I'm leaving." I said to no one in particular and started for the front door.

"Ju-kun wait. I'll go too." I heard Mishi call for me. I stood in front of the door for a second and

waited for Mishi to gather her things. When she finally got her things we walked out the door. And

so we made our way toward the academy. "So where were u really Ju-kun?" Mishi asked me. I

glanced at her and stayed quiet for a minute. "Me and the Hyuuga bad-ass got into again." I

replied. I just saw her smile a bit. "He's a better fighter than I thought." I added putting my hands

behind my head and looking up into the sky. "Is that why you were limping this morning?" she

asked. And when I didn't say anything she went on. "He did say that he was holding back on the

first fight." she stated. And still, I said nothing. I knew she was right. He made it a lot more difficult

for me this time. For a minute or two in the battle, I thought that I was gonna lose...just for a

minute. And now I had the boy by his god-forsaken ego!

We had finally made it to school and found that a couple of people was already there. "Hey

Mishi!" a boy called out. I looked over to the boy with the dog on his head. He was grinning and

waving for Mishi to join him and the rest of his team. I glanced back at Mishi. "Go ahead. I'll be

fine by myself." I told her and walked off to the back of the school. "Okay, see you after school."

she called out to me as I rounded the corner. To my surprise there was also a couple of people

behind the school. It was Mia's team._ 'damn. That means that Neji is around here somewhere.'_

I thought to myself as I acknowledged TenTen and Lee. But I really didn't feel like dealing with

Neji...and his ego. I walked over to a large tree and sat down at it's base. It was then that I

realized exactly where Neji was...he was sitting right above me in the tree. I tensed for a moment

thinking that he would attack or something, but eventually relaxed when nothing happened. So

without another word I pulled out a book and pretended not to notice the egotistical jerk. I

glanced at TenTen and Lee as they left and inwardly smiled when Neji didn't follow suit. I liked

sitting like this. It was kinda like him watching over me. And I guess he liked it too b/c he didn't

bother moving. I was quite content until I caught a glimpse of Mia. I glared over the top of my

book as she walked toward me. She stopped right in front of me and looked me in the eye. "Neji,

Gai-sensei wants to speak with us." she stated looking me in the eye for one more second before

smiling up to Neji. Neji jumped from the tree and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Whatever." he

said before walking off. As Neji walked farther away Mia smiled knowingly at me before running

to catch up with him.

I was pissed...soooooooo pissed. She did that on purpose! She's trying to get with him!

_'That...wait, why do I care? If she wants him, she can have him! The bastard.'_ I thought

standing from my tree. I was just trying to make myself feel better about it. I did care if she wanted

him. B/c he was my toy to play with...not hers. I glared off in the direction that they walked off to.

"Yo Juyo!" I heard a voice yell out. I turned around to see my loud blonde teammate. "Yo

Naruto." I stated back to him when he finally reached me. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but

to smile back. "What's up?" I asked. "Time to train!" he yelled back pumping his fist into the air. I

chuckled at his excitement and walked off to follow him to the training ground. When we got there

I saw Sakura and the Uchiha bad-ass. "Hey." I said to them as I walked up. Sakura smiled at me.

"Hi Juyo. Sorry, but Kakashi-sensei is usually late. So we may have to wait for a while." she said

to me. I just shrugged my shoulders...I didn't really care if we had a sensei monitoring us or not.

"Why don't we just start training without him?" I asked the three boneheads. They all looked at

me, then looked at eachother. "She's right. We can just train until he shows up with the mission."

Uchiha said crossing his arms across his chest. I smirked and walked over to stand next to him.

"Right on." I said, " Now who else would like to come to the bright side of the training field?" I

continued crossing my arms like Sasuke. Naruto grinned and ran over to stand next to us also

yelling out a "Believe It!". Sakura just stared at me for a moment and sighed. "Fine" and so the

training began. "Uchiha. Naruto. You guys go on and train together. I'll go with Sakura." I said to

them walking over to Sakura and grabbing her wrist. I lead Sakura to the other side of the field.

"Juyo-kun do you like Sasuke?" I heard her whisper to me. I winced at the sound of her putting a

'kun' at the end of my name...only Mishi did that. But I just looked over my shoulder and smiled at

her. "Would you not like it if I did?" I questioned playing with her a bit. She looked down at the

ground and I sighed. "Don't worry Sakura. I have no interest in Sasuke. I know that you like him."

I said to her.

We finally reached the other side in front of a tree. "We're gonna worked on throwing skills

Sakura." I stated before walking up to the tree and marking a small circle with one of my kunai. I

stood to the side of it and told her to aim for the center of the circle. She pulled out a kunai and

threw it precisely at the center. Too bad it wouldn't hit. I caught it. "Hey! You told me to throw!"

she yelled out as I laughed. "Well, you can't expect the enemy to just stand there and wait for the

knife to hit him. He's going to either block it or catch it." I stated with my hands on my hips. She

looked confused. "Listen, it has to be fast or better yet...It should be unseen." I stated once again

walking toward her. When I finally stood by her side I glared at the tree. I did a one-sign jutsu and

threw the knife at the circle. Sakura watched the kunai intently and saw it when it went straight

through the tree. She gasped still staring at the tree. Her eyes had widened even more when the

almost luminescent shadow of that kunai had hit the circle dead on. She walked up to the tree and

pulled out the newly materialized kunai. "You have got to show me that!" she mumbled out as I

smirked. It would be a very productive day.

Kakashi-sensei didn't show up that day...well, didn't show himself. He just sat in the surrounding

area and watched us train. After we decided to call it quits we all started for home. "She really

needed that." Kakashi said as he jumped down from a tree. Everyone else had left and I was on

my way home also, but I knew exactly what and who he was talking about. I nodded. "Feeling left

behind?" I asked hearing him mumble a "yeah." I put my hands in my pockets and turned away

from him. "Well, there's a lot more to teach her." I said and walked away. I strolled out into the

steets not really estatic about going home. "Woman." I heard behind me. I stopped in my tracks

and scowled. "What do you want Hyuuga?" I felt him tense. I had never called him that before,

and I don't think he actually liked it. "I'm not in the mood for your games. Why don't you go and

play with my sister." I stated still pissed from earlier and began to walk away. "Jealous?" I heard

him ask. I stopped once again. I knew that he had that god-forsaken smirk on his face. I balled my

fist and turned to face him. I pointed a finger at the boy. "I don't get jealous Hyuuga! Especailly not

of my sister!" I yelled. Seeing his smirk, for some reason, irked me. I growled at him and turned

back around, but he sped in front of me. I glared at him while his smirk turned into a frown. "It

truely takes a bonehead to think that I have any feeling whatsoever toward your sister." he stated.

I growled even more b/c all I heard was the 'him calling me a bonehead part.' But after a moment I

realized what he had said to me. I relaxed and a smile started to make its way to my face. "So you

will be calling me Hyuuga now? Make up your mind woman." he spat at me, but I caught the

underlying joke. "You wish! Ne-kun." I replied back to him seeing him scowl at the familiar name.

I was now smiling and ready to play. "So is that why you approached me? To reassure me that

you weren't falling for my sister?" I asked him watching him stuff his hand in his pockets and scoff

at my comment. I walked toward him and stopped when we were shoulder to shoulder. "Don't

worry. I wouldn't let anyone snatch you away from me anyway Ne-kun." I said to him before

continuing my way home. I didn't look back. I just smiled. "We will fight again woman!" he called

out to me. I waved my hand to acknowledge his comment but still didn't turn to face him.

When I finally got home I heard Mishi and Mia in the kitchen. I attempted to walk right past the

kitchen but something stopped me. Mishi was crying. I looked from Mishi and glared at Mia.

"What did you do to her?" I said between my teeth. Mia just stared at me and stood from her

chair. She walked out of the kitchen toward her room. After she was gone I went to Mishi's side.

"What is it Mishi? What happened?" I kept asking but she said nothing. After a while I gave up

and just took her upstairs to her room before going to my own. I took a quick shower and

snuggled into bed with a scowl on my face. _'I will find out what Mia had done to Mishi. And _

_when I do, I will make her pay!'_

_Kay, that's it! I've already planned out the rest of the story! According to my calculations...it should be finished within the next couple of chapters. Yall will be so surprised at what I plan on happening. I have my older sister to thank for the idea! It's awesome! Hoped u guys liked that chappie...if ya did then tell me so by clicking that little 'Go' button at the bottom of this page. COME ON SHOW ME SOME LUV PEOPLE! hearts and junk-duckichan_


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, like I've said in the last chappie, this story is slowly coming to a close. There will be only one more chapter after this one. After I've finished this then I had planned to continue one of my one-shot stories. I'm thinking either Nowhere To Run or Reunion with a Devil...I haven't decided which one. So if you've got a preference to one of them then let me know and I'll continue that one, kay? Okay, so I really didn't want to bring this up, but a person sent me a nasty little review about my Kakashi story. I don't mind flames...I really don't. I just see it as constructive criticism...but when this person started talking about closed-minded subjects then I got mad. Yes, I am aware that my Kakashi story was a Mary Sue. And some people don't like Mary Sue, but the same amount of people do like them. So grow up and realize that not all stories have to fit inside a certain criteria...thank you. Now on with the story!

Juyo's pov

I waded in a sea of darkness and have no clue what-so-ever how to get out. It was like my subconscious mind was on 'take over' drive, and I was sitting in the back of it. I knew

that it was morning, and yet I couldn't wake. It wasn't the 'oh I'm too tired to open my eyes' kind of not getting up...it's more like the 'OMFG, my entire body is numb. I can't move

anything.' kind. And so I'm getting rather worried. 'Damn.' I thought and heard the same word echo it's way around me. What the hell is going on. This can't be a regular dream...so

that only leaves one answer. "Poison." I stated wondering who the hell got past Mishi and Mia last night just to give me a sleeping poison..."MIA!" I yelled out in realization and

winced when the rough sound hit my ears again. Why the hell would she want to keep me asleep? Why not just kill me in my sleep?...b/c I would have felt her murderous chacra

and got up to fight her. Damn. Not I'm stuck in a fuckin coma...wait. Shouldn't Mishi have come in here to wake me up by now. Okay, now I'm really worried. If Mia did anything

to her I'll...shit, I can't do anything while I'm asleep. "ju...ju-kun...ju-kun..." a voice wispered out ot me. "Mishi?" I wispered back wondering how the hell she got inside my head. A

soft light had then reached my curious eyes. And under this small light was a figure. "Mishi." I called out to her as she fell to her knees. I ran to her slumped form and lifted her head.

Her eyes held such a horribly sad feeling, but I didn't get a chance to ask her what was wrong before she asked me where we were. "Um...believe it or not, we're in my head. Mia

probably put me in a permanent sleep..." I started, but stopped when I saw Mishi's eyes flash with sadness at the mention of Mia's name. "Mishi...what happened? How did you get

inside my head in the first place?" I asked her taking her by her shoulders and lifting her up with me. She kept her gaze downward refusing to answer my questions. It was then that

another spot of soft light reached my eyes. I looked over to see the outlines of a room...wait, the kitchen. I let go of Mishi's shoulders and walked toward the scene. What the hell

was going on? I walked slowly closer feeling my stomach drop lower with the proximity. And when I finally reached the scene my breath got stuck at the middle of my throat. It

definitely was our very own kitchen, but something was different. Blood covered our walls and a lone figure layed there on the floor. I had begun to shake as I walked even closer. I

could hear the faint crying of Mishi behind me. And although I truely did not want to believe it, I knew why she was crying. B/c it was her body that was slumped lifelessly on that

kitchen floor. I shook violently as I stood above her body. "Ju-kun..." Mishi sobbed out behind me, but I did not answer. I stood there staring at my entire reason for living lying out

on the floor. "No...this is a trick." I said trying to convince myself. "It's not real...you can't be..." I heard my chanting echo around me.

And firm hands wrapped themselves around me from behind. I still stared at the lifeless body, but felt a bit of wetness on the back of my shirt. I knew that it was Mishi who was

holding me. I turned to face her and grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me it isn't true!" I yelled at her only to see her gaze fall. I shook her as a couple of tears fell from my eyes. "I'm

sorry Ju-kun. I could have stopped her. She wanted to kill you and didn't want me in the way. I should have fought better!" she cried into my nightshirt. My hands fell limply at my

sides. "Then why didn't she?" I asked more so to myself. But knew that if she had killed me in my sleep then the Hokage would have definitely found out that it was her. I balled my

hands into fists until I began to bleed. "It was all her Ju-kun. She was the one that hired the sound village to attack our village! And she erased our memories of it!" Mishi went

on...and then it all came back to me.

We were on our way to the Wind Village when she disappeared. On Mishi's request, we back tracked and found Mia talking to a sound shinobi. We heard with our own ears

how she wanted them to kill every single person in the Lightening Village and confronted her about it. But she began a wierd jutsu saying that it wasn't our time to know. SO IT

WAS HER! I felt myself beginning to lose control. I felt Mishi let go of my shirt and step back. "J-Ju-kun?" she wispered to me. My eyes were closed while I took deep breaths

trying not to let Mishi see me like this. "I'll kill her." I said simply still shaking. Half-breed or not, that was my home she destroyed. And to put the icing on the fucking cake...she

murdered Mishi! My anger began building up, but I kept my eyes closed. "Go Mishi. Everything will be alright. I'll avenge you and our village. Pass on...don't worry about me or

anything else okay?" I said feeling her arms wrap around me one more time before it disappeared. And once again I was surrounded by darkness. I felt my breaths come up short

as I felt something inside of me stir...something that I have never felt before. "Poison?...do you think that will stop me Mia?" I mumbled to myself building up a healing chacra. I let

the chacra consume me and everything around me. My prison of darkness began to fade away. And when I finally opened my eyes...it was to meet the white ceiling of the outside

world.

I wasted no time before swinging my legs over the side of my bed and racing downstairs to meet what I had feared. I almost slipped when coming upon the entrance of the

kitchen. I looked down at the blood that I had slipped on and refused to open the kitchen door. I just bolted out of the front door and toward the academy. It was late...probably

around twelve. That means that it was about lunch time at the school. 'How could that crazy bitch go to school after what she did!' I thought to myself as I headed full speed toward

the grounds. I arrived there not a second past two minutes. I knew that I was putting out an emmense chacra when everyone turned my way when I had arrived. Anger was feuling

me and I would not calm down. And then I saw her...sitting with her team. Neji didn't even cross my mind as I walked over to her surprised form and picked her up by her shirt

collar and threw her clear across the grounds. I said nothing to no one, although I could hear people calling out my name in shock. I began walking toward where I threw her before

someone caught hold of my wrist. "What the hell are you doing!" Neji yelled into my face. I yanked my wrist from his grasp. "Try to stop me and I will not hesitate to kill you too." I

stated simply to him and walked back over to Mia. She was standing with a psychotic smirk on her face. "So you know?...I didn't really expect you to be strong enough to break

out of the coma." she said to me. "JUST FIGHT BITCH!" I yelled at her as I began to run toward her. But I was cut short when a kunai zoomed right past my head. "That's enough

out of you two!" I heard someone yell to the side...it was probably Kakashi. I kept my glare on Mia as her smirk fell. "Put it up. This is it. A fight to the death." I said to her as she

smiled at the thought. She did a jutsu and I saw a force field rise up around us. So we could hear no one's shouting and no one could throw a weapon in attempt to stop us. I ran to

her once again and began the fight.

/2 hours later/

I was suddenly thrown into the force field and fell to my knees. We both were out of breath, but she was definitely kicking my ass. I had a large cut down my side, compliments

of her shadow shuriken. And not so important bruises...while I only roughed her up a bit. I coughed up a bit of blood as I heard her laugh. I knew that everyone was still trying to

figure out a way to get to us. "Damn it." I mumbled to myself when I felt my chacra begin to fade away. But I stood up anyway and charged at her again. I readied myself as I did a

jutsu. "Lightening Shockwave!" I called out as I clapped my two chacra filled hands together. The wave sped to her but I knew that it would miss. At the last moment, she

disappeared. I tensed and ducked as I felt her appear behind me. I stretched my leg out from behind and caught her in her throat. Good thing that I remember now how she

fights...she's just fast as hell. She flew a few feet away and spit out some blood, but it didn't affect her as much as it should have. "Damn!" I knew that I was running out of time and

blood. This side wound would be the death of me if nothing else. I could feel my balance give as I swayed a bit. "It's useless Juyo. You're a filthy half-breed. Did you really expect

to beat a full-blood?" she said to me. "Just answer me this and the we can finish this." I said to her, my vision going blurry for a second. "Why Mishi? What did she do?" I waited for

her to answer while she laughed. I balled my fist. "I always hated that damn village." she said between her teeth. I got angrier at this. That was not my question, but she went on.

"You know, you were always his favorite." I narrowed my eyes at this. Was she talking about her father? What the hell gave her the idea that I was his favorite. "He saw you as the

perfect weapon no matter how many times I beat your ass!" she yelled out to me. Now she was confusing me. "You wanted to be used as his little weapon, you psycho!" I yelled

right back to her, but she paid me no mind. "Every since he found out that your father was from the slain ancient Alchemy Clan..." she trailed off after that. My eyes widened. So he

knew what the other half of me was! He knew where I had come from and didn't tell me! WHAT THE FUCK! I felt my anger build up once again. "And I hated him for picking a

half-breed over me!" I heard her yell out. I stood up straight, no longer worried about that side-wound, and pointed a finger at her. "That wasn't my question!" I screamed out. She

just looked a bit surprised at my outburst and chuckled a bit.

"It doesn't matter now Juyo. She dead." she said with her hands on her hips as if she was lecturing me. "And you know what surprised me the most about her, Juyo?" she asked

me as I began to shake with a newly found passion. "She didn't beg for her life as I ran her through with YOUR double-edged blade." she finished and began laughing as if it was

the funniest thing in the world. At that very moment, I felt something inside of me snap. It was like I stepped out of my body and could only watch as a non-familiar chacra ran

throughtout me. I saw my self heal my side-wound in seconds and looked back at Mia's shocked expression. And I began to change. My hair turned white and grew out to the

beginning of my butt. My once grey and brown eyes both turned brown...an hint that I was now using the blood-line of my father. Mia had begun to shake, but she soon tried to

hide it and ran toward me. I watched as she threw her shadow shuriken at me. I raised my hand as they approached me and saw a wierd symbol materialize right infront of my

hand. The shadow shuriken were stopped and with a flick of my wrist I forced them back to their owner. Mia attempted to deflect them, but got hit anyway. "Impossible!"she yelled

out as she ran toward me once again. I waited patiently for her get closer with her intent to punch me and stepped to the side to avoid it. Without hesitation, I began a jutsu while

she was throwing kicks and punches. "Lightening Strikes!" I yelled out and pushed my hands toward her. Chacra formed bolts flew from my hands and struck Mia dead on. She

flew back into the force field and from the corner of my eye I could see the Hokage forming a jutsu to drop the barrier, but I couldn't stop. I had to finish this...for Mishi and my

village. I turned my full attention to Mia as she struggled to get to her feet again. She was now bloody and bruised. I saw her sway aand stumble a bit before glaring at me once

again. I held no emotion in my eyes...only in my mind. But I saw...that Mia was afraid. She had begun shaking as I walked closer to her and fell to her knees. "What's the point in

killing me, huh?" she said trying to sound reasonable, but her voice was wavering. I watched as she kept on her knees blabbering about how I would be no better than her if I killed

her. I suppose she thought that she was getting to me b/c I had yet to seize her, but it wasn't b/c of her words. I don't attack while a person is down. She didn't know that I was

waiting for her to stand up. She did not know that I saw her hands reach into her weapon pouch. And she didn't know that I was ready for her as she rushed up to her feet to thrust

the kunai into my stomach. But she had finally found out when I grabbed her hand with the weapon and bent it back. The weapon fell from her grasp when she yelled out in pain. I

let her go and she fell right back to the ground.

"Get up." I told her getting tired of her wasting my time. "You call yourself a ninja. Then die like one...on your feet." I said seeing her shake. But she slowly got to her feet and

looked me in my eye. I took a step back and waited for her to make a move. She finally rushed up to me to kick me in my head but I grabbed her foot. I swung her foot around

causing her back to face me. Wanting to finish it I grabbed both sides of her head and snapped it to the side. And she fell lifelessly to the ground. Her field dropped, but no one

came rushing toward us. They knew that she was dead...and that I was dangerous. 'It's over...' I thought to myself as I looked down at her body. It was then that I felt my true

consiousness take over. My hair grew back to it's mid-length honey brown curly stature. My left eye had turned grey once again. But my energy was gone. I felt bile rise up in my

throat and had began to sway back and forth. I hardly felt myself hit the ground not a moment afterward, but stared up at the teasingly beautiful sky. I knew that a tear had rolled

down the side of my face as Mishi's image flashed into my mind. "It's over Mishi. You can rest easy now." I wispered more so to myself. A couple more tears fell down my face as

darness began to shut me inside it's thick walls. I wasn't sad, but I was numb. I was praying for a bit more life energy to come to my body, but got none. I was dying...so I closed

my eyes and let it take me.

Okie Dokie! There's one more chappie left. Come and find out what happens to Juyo. Does she die and Neji grieve like no tomorrow? Does she live and get kicked out of the village for murder? Does she get blamed for Mishi's death? Does monkeys come and teach everyone how to fly?...wait, wrong story . The only way to find out is to wait for the next chappie. And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll put the last chappie up! (oh yes, blackmail is a beautiful thing!) BYE BYE NOW!


	8. Chapter 8

Ladies and Gentlemen! This is the last chapter of A Naruto Story! I'm happy to have put out a story that so many people luved to read. This was so much fun and I hope to make another that u guys make like just as much. I was still thinking of continueing one of my one-shots. So wait for one of those, kay? Gee, there's nothing else to really say so...ON WITH THE LAST CHAPPIE!

Juyo's pov

/_beep...beep/ _soft beeping forced their way through my darkness. 'So I didn't die after all.' I thought as the soft sounds soothed me. Mishi's face flashed itself into my mind once

again causing me to smile. I know that she would rather me not to mourn for her death. I would miss her, but I would not let sadness consume me b/c of her death. "Juyo?" I heard

a small voice call out to me. I knew that it was in the outside world, but I didn't bother answering. I just lied there listening to the voice that seemed so far away. I found my

temporary darkness comforting. I wouldn't be forced to answer their questions. I wouldn't explain myself to them...I didn't really have the energy to do so anyway. "Juyo please...I

know that you're awake." I heard the faint voice grow closer. It was Kakashi-sensei. But, still, I refused to answer his calls. I could hear him quite well at this point. I heard him sigh

in aggravation. "Juyo, you're in the hospital. I brought you here when you fell out." he told me aware that I was listening. "You should have left me there to die." I didn't think before

saying this to him hearing him sigh once again. I know that I said that I wouldn't let sadness consume me, but Mishi was all that I had. What did I have to live for now? I have no

one. I felt all of my senses come back to me as I opened my eyes. I stared at the white ceiling with tears rolling down my face.

I knew that Kakashi wanted to ask me about what had happened to me in that fight. "Why don't you just ask me?" I said to him. I continued to keep my vision above me. "It's none

of my business. If you don't tell me willingly then you would rather me not to know right?" he said back to me. I smiled at his comment and finally turned my vision toward him. Our

eyes met and he gave a comforting smile. Throughout this entire event, he's still my sensei. And I can tell that he still considers me as his student. The doors then opened to reveal

the Hokage. She walked solemnly to the edge of my bed. I didn't bother looking her in the eye. I closed my eyes once again to avoid the intense gaze. "What do you have to say

Juyo?" she asked actually expecting me to answer. I huffed at her question, like I said before...I didn't have the energy to explain myself. If she thought of me as a murderer then so

be it. "Do what you will." I said simply expecting the worse. "Hokage-sama..." I heard Kakashi begin to defend me but suddenly stopped. I knew that the Hokage had silenced him.

I opened my eyes and looked at her showing how bored I was becoming. If she was gonna do something, then I would appreciate it if she quit wasting both our time and do it

already. I got kind of confused when her eyes softened. "I know everything." she said simply. "Then why the hell would you barge up in here and act as if I was a murderer!" I

grumbled out to her as I sat up in my bed. She just chuckled at my comment and turned to walk out the door, but suddenly stopped. "You've been in here for the past five days.

You missed Mishi's funeral." I felt my annoyance toward her drop at Mishi's name. She then walked fully out the door leaving me alone with Kakashi. "You can leave

whenever...you're fully healed." he told me turning to head out the same way as Hokage. "Kakashi-sensei..." I called out when he was almost out the door. He knew what I was

trying to ask him. "I'll be waiting outside." he said simply and left.

I wasted no time before getting out of bed and throwing on the clothes left for me...more than likely from Sakura. I headed outside glad to see that it was raining. The streets were

damp and empty. So I didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone I knew. We headed off toward the funeral grounds. We passed the large memorial for deceased shinobi and

began walking past individual headstones...until we finally stopped. Kakashi turned around and put his hand on my shoulder before walking off to God-knows-where. I took a step

forward and read the headstone. 'Mishi.' I couldn't help but to think of ways that I could have prevented this from happening. That's a reason why I like the rain so much...b/c no

one knows that I'm crying. I let my salty tears mix with nature's own drops. My clothes would be soaked through in a couple of minutes, but I really didn't care. The cold winds had

begun to numb my body, but I still stood there. As if Mishi was going to raise from the dead and hug me like before. I was so out of it that I didn't realize that someone had walked

beside me until I could feel no more raindrops pounding against me. I glanced up and saw a red umbrella. "You'll catch a cold like this." I turned to the side to meet lavender orbs

filled with concern and turned back to my sister. I saw from the corner of my eye, that Neji was taking his jacket off. "You don't have to do that." I said to him, but he continued.

He dropped the jacket over my shoulders. "I know." he stated simply as we just stood there. "I'm leaving." I said before walking from under his umbrella. I was more than happy to

feel the ice cold drops on my face once again. I heard him yell something out to me but paid it no mind as I returned to the apartment.

I stood in front of the door somewhat afraid to face what was behind it. But I eventually jumped my fear and walked inside. "What the..." I wispered to myself when I was met with

a spotless apartment. I walked toward the kitchen to find that everything was cleaned up. Don't know why it surprised me so much...the Hokage had them clean it up before I got

the chance to see it again. I sighed and walked up the stairs right into my room. It looked as if it hadn't been touched. My bed was still unmade and my clothes were still peaking

from the crack of the closet floor. I thought for a moment before bending to look under the bed for something and found exactly what I was looking for. I pulled a small bag from

under the bed and sat it on top. I then went back downstairs to pack a good two weeks of food. I also threw in my newly bought weapons. I threw the bag over my shoulder and

left the apartment once again. I headed for the main gates not really giving the situation any thought. I didn't walk more than ten minutes before bumping into a familiar face. "Juyo-

kun?" I winced at the -kun put at the end of my name. "Wassup Sakura." I said but kept walking. She walked right along with me when she saw the bag over my shoulder. "You're

not leaving are you?" she asked me. I didn't bother answering b/c she already knew. She sped up a little and put her arms out in front of me causing me to stop. She looked me in

my eyes and I could see tears threatening to fall. "Please don't go." she said to me. I felt sorry for the girl, but she had so many other people to care for her. She could never

understand why I couldn't stay. I sighed deciding not to bother explaining things to her. I just walked around her and mumbled a "Sorry."

I could now see the front gates, but began walking slower. I didn't know why. It was as if I was being held back...as if I had some unfinished business here. 'What am I doing?' I

thought to myself finally thinking about my actions. Not too long after that thought I gasped and leaned back to avoid the kunai that was aimed for me. I turned to the side to

confront the perpetrator. "Where the hell are you going woman!" I turned to meet annoyed Hyuuga eyes. I glance at him for a second before continueing my way toward the front

gates. "I asked you a question!" he yelled when he sped infront of me blocking my way. "Please Neji. I have no one left here." I said to him trying to walk around him. But he

grabbed my upper arm before I got the chance to walk right past. "And what about me?" he asked in a low tone. I said nothing back to him. He finally dropped my arm giving me

the chance to just walk away. But I just couldn't force my feet to take another step toward those gates. 'Mishi...what should I do?' I stared at my destination, but also knew that my

reason for staying was standing right beside me. He turned to face me as I kept my glance straight forward. "You still have me, Juyo." he wispered to me. I had begun to shake...I

just didn't know what to do. So many things would haunt me if I stayed here. But I needed someone with me. I needed someone to tell me that it would all be okay. "N-Ne-kun..."

I stammered out almost in tears. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him soon enough for me to fall out into his shirt crying. I would stay b/c I needed all the friends that

I had 'accidently' made here. I would stay b/c I still refused to leave my younger sibling's side. Her grave would rest here. And I would stay b/c of him...b/c of Neji.

He held me there as I cried into his shirt not caring who saw. "Juyo! Don't leave!" I heard a familiar voice yell out. I pushed myself from Neji and looked toward the sounds of

yelling. Naruto was running toward us soon followed by Mishi's team. And not too long after that, everyone that I had met in the academy was there. "Juyo, you don't have to leave.

You have a village full of friends right here infront of you." Sakura said to me. I faced them all as a smile spread across my face. Neji kept his hand on the small of my back until I

rushed toward Sakura and gave her a hug. I pulled back and told them all that I would stay. "Yeah! Lets all get ramen to celebrate!" Naruto yelled out leading us all toward the

restaurant. I took Neji's hand and began to follow the crowd, but he stood glued to his spot. He pulled me back to him causing me to fall against his chest. I looked up into his eyes.

"Sorry...for everything." he said looking away. I smiled at him. "No need to apologize, Neji." I said back to him seeing his gaze shift back over to me. He wrapped his arms around

me and bent down. "It's Ne-kun." he wispered before covering my lips with his own. I wrapped my hands around his neck as my silent consent of starting a relationship.

I am soooooooo sorry for waiting so long to put the last chappie out. First the Documents Manager wasn't working and then I got my computer taken away for a while, but now I'm back. And I have good news. I've decided to make a sequel to this wonderful story. I just wanna write a couple of chapters b/4 I start posting it. So if u guys liked this one you'll definitely like the sequel! and I wanna thank Rin Uchiha for giving me the idea! -hearts and junk!


End file.
